The Wonderful Penelope Garcia Morgan
by 26Pearls
Summary: My version of how Garcia comes to be part of the team. Morgan and Garcia together along with some other pairings: Hotch/Prentiss and Reid/JJ
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan clunked his head on his desk in frustration and absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on his left hand. He and the rest of the team had been at the BAU for days, running on little to no sleep, desperate for anything new. The killings took place every three days like clockwork, and the team was racing against time to save the next victim.

Lifting his head up again, Morgan took in his surroundings. A rather large Agent Emily Prentiss was viciously scrubbing at her eyes, standing by the coffee maker and sniffing the scent of the crappy coffee. Dr. Spencer Reid was conked out, head propped up against the keyboard sitting on his desk. Aaron Hotchner, visible only through his office window, was glaring for all he was worth at a file who's contents had turned out to be just a colossal waste of time. Morgan knew who could help on this case, but found himself unwilling to say it aloud, not wanting his wife involved with the kind of person they were after.

As if on cue, Penelope Garcia-Morgan stepped out of the elevator and began crossing the room slowly, balancing her two-year old daughter, her purse, a box of pizza, and a drink carrier full of coffee. As she approached his desk, Morgan bit back his mix of surprise and pleasure, and hurriedly pushed back from his desk with such force that Reid was jolted awake. Quickly, Derek took the hot food and drinks and placed them on his desk, and Penelope blew out a relieved sigh.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Baby Girl, but what are you doing here?" He asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, Norah and I decided that we weren't going to bed once again with you gone. Well obviously it was more me than Norah, and she fell asleep in the car on the way, and I realized that you probably haven't eaten lately, what with how distracted you can get when you're working a case, but you were so close to home, and I thought 'hey, I can't hurt anything, right?' but then I remembered that you've never introduced me to your coworkers before, and I might be breaking some sort of crazy rule, but then I realized that I really didn't care, and I missed my chocolate God of Thund-" Penelope's rant was cut short when her husband leaned in and kissed her, clearing her mind of everything that she was going to say.

It was then that Penelope realized just how much she had missed him. His hand went into her hair, and he pulled her as close as was possible without squishing the toddler between them.

Emily Prentiss hoisted herself off of Aaron Hotchner's couch and walked over to him, turning his chair, sitting on his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his lips.

"You're not going to find anything new staring at the same disappointing file. You either need to get something new to glare at, or get me some quality coffee to sniff, because Hon, I'm falling asleep." She told him in a serious tone, and for the first time in too long Hotch laughed.

"Em, I don't think smelling coffee has the same effect as drinking it. And you should try to sleep. It's not good for you to be stressed and tired," Aaron informed her one again, smoothing his hand over her protruding stomach.

"Not without you," she responded, as she did every time they had this conversation. Turning her head to look out at the rest of the team, Prentiss was shocked at what she saw. Using the desk beside her to get herself upright again, she moved closer to the window to confirm what she was seeing. It was Morgan, standing near his desk, kissing someone. The shock on her face was evident as she glanced back at her fiancé before staring back out the window. Coming up behind her, he saw the same thing; Morgan kissing a woman, a small child between them. From what was visible, the woman was pretty; curvy with blond curls and cream-colored skin. She was wearing faded jeans, and a Chicago P.D shirt that was too big. The little girl had caramel colored skin, and her brown curls were pulled up into two little pig tails, cute as a button.

In all the years the team had been together, none of them had ever met Derek Morgan's wife. In fact, the only reason they knew he was even married with a kid was because of the ring and the phone calls on the plane. Despite the fact that it was a little ridiculous, Morgan did his best to hide his Baby Girl from any law enforcement personnel that wasn't him. He knew that it wasn't rational, and he knew that when they had fallen in love all illegal activity on her part had ceased, but in Morgan's mind you could never be too careful with the ones you love. But it looked like that was over. Separating from Garcia, Morgan grabbed the food and drink and headed up to the round table.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in a small room at a round table Penelope Garcia-Morgan sat holding her daughter, watching as the room slowly filled with people. Based on what her husband had told her, she could easily guess who was who. The first person was a lanky man with dark circles under his eyes and appeared to be talking to himself. Garcia found herself relieved when she saw the cell phone pressed to his ear, and amused when she heard the conversation.

"Yes, JJ, yes I bought Henry's formula…no I put it in the cupboard next to the stove just like always…well I just bought it last night so it should be in the front…of course I'm sure…did you happen to move it at all? You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sure you would remember. If you still can't find it I'll pick some up tonight and drop it off… I love you too." Plopping into the chair without noticing Garcia, Reid rested his head on his forearms and sighed. If only he could get some sleep. He lifted his head as the wonderful aroma of coffee found its way to his nose, and the first thing he saw was smiling blond looking back at him, holding a cup full of the wonderfully alluring liquid.

"For you," she said, and he said his thanks before taking it.

"I'm-"

"Dr. Reid," she whispered, interrupting him. "I'm Penelope Morgan. All my friends call me Garcia." Reid felt his eyes go so wide that they nearly fell out of his head. Morgan never spoke of his home life, and it had been years since anyone had asked him why. It was just a well known fact that if you do you'll get nothing but an evasive answer and an unhappy look.

"Wow, it's great to meet you. I honestly thought that maybe we never would," he whispered back conscious of the sleeping little girl. Next to enter the room was a pretty, very pregnant, woman followed by a tall, dark, and slightly intimidating man who kept one hand on the small of the woman's back at all times. They walked directly over to Garcia and made their introductions, shaking hands and exchanging smiles. Garcia handed a cup of coffee to Hotch, and one of hot chocolate to a disappointed-looking Prentiss.

"It doesn't get any better, Hon," Garcia told Prentiss in a sympathetic voice. "Have you started smelling the coffee yet?" she asked, and Hotch tried to hide his amused smile as his fiancé nodded, sighed and took her seat, as if accepting her fate. Hotch sat to her right just as Morgan re-entered the room and shut the door with just a little too much force. It slammed shut and Morgan glared at it accusingly when the perfect little girl in Garcia's arms began to stir. He walked over to her and took lifted her into his own arms and kissed her head as her big brown eyes opened and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Daddy," Norah said in a sleepy and content voice.

"Yep, Daddy's right here Princess. Go back to sleep, okay?" The little girl nodded and her droopy lids finally closed completely. The team averted their eyes, feeling as though they were invading some sacred family moment. Morgan continued to pace, rocking his daughter back and forth in his arms. Finally, he looked up into Garcia's eyes, smiled and turned toward his co-workers.

"Everybody, this is Penelope. My wife." Garcia received a series of smiles and waves, returning them happily. "I really think that our only chance at solving this case is to bring her in on it." This raised several eyebrows, including those of the woman in question. "If you're up for it, of course." He added to Pen, who surprised him by hust nodding-his wife always had something to say. Hotchner cleared his throat, and everybody in the room turned their attention on him.

"We very rarely look for help outside of the Bureau, and even if we were going to, what would make you qualified for the job?" he asked, speaking directly and to the point, as usual.

"Well sir, I'm not really sure if I should say…" she trailed of, uncomfortable with the question. She didn't want to put Derek in some sort of a tight spot with her past, and aside from that, she was sure that if anyone found out that a certain agency had given her a free pass from prison she would be in deep trouble. Looking to him, he nodded, and she cleared her throat and began, just wanting to help. "Well, when I was eighteen, right after I lost my parents, I was in a very bad place. I made some decisions that I'm not proud of, and I ended up underground. I was the best of the best in the very worst of ways. I hacked some things that I really shouldn't have, and I got caught. But instead of sending me and my considerable skills to prison for my crimes, I was employed as a top tech-ops girl at the CIA. I got some orders that I couldn't follow and live with myself afterwards, so as a sort of punishment I was shipped off to aid the Chicago bomb squad unit. Where I met Derek. We were married within six months of knowing each other, and when he took this job I packed up and moved with him." The slightly unbelievable story left the rest of the team speechless until Hotch stood up, turned, and addressed them.

"That story never leaves this room," he said sternly before turning to Garcia and giving her a slight nod. "You're hired. And I'm sticking my neck out here, so don't disappoint." And with that, he helped Emily from her chair and strode out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope Garcia Morgan could hardly refrain from clapping and jumping for joy as she surveyed her surroundings. She and Derek were standing in her tiny-sadly temporary-office and the thought of being back in this line of work made her happy as can be. So happy, in fact, that she just couldn't keep herself from wrapping her arms around her husband and planting a kiss on his lips.

The two broke apart unhappily when they heard a slight, uncomfortable cough coming from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a new lead," Reid said, fixing his tie and tucking it back into his vest where it belonged. Morgan nodded at him, pressed a kiss to Penelope's forehead, and was gone before she could share her newest innuendo.

The phone rang for the first time, and Garcia swiveled in her chair to get it on the first ring, pressing it to her ear and saying a witty hello that was met with a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Garcia, we believe the Unsub has a girlfriend by the name of Marcy Winters, we need her address," Hotch informed her, hanging up the phone. She just rolled her eyes and dialed him right back, he had obviously missed the part in her life story that said she was the best. The call was met with a sharp "Hotchner," and Garcia chuckled.

"What I was going to say, sir, before you hung up on me, was that I found the girlfriend about a half second after you asked," she said with humor in her voice, rattling off the address and hanging up the phone. Deciding to follow the lead herself, Garcia ran everything she could on Miss Marcy Winters that she could find. Searching through countless records (sealed and unsealed) she gasped when she finally stumbled across something interesting. Dialing back her temporary boss, she reread what was in front of her. When he answered, she switched automatically to her speed-talking professional mode, sharing the information that could make the case.

"Sir, I looked further into this girlfriend, and it turns out that as a child she was housed in a foster home with four other kids, three girls, one boy. At fifteen she and said boy ran away from that same foster home and ever since then, the two have been like Bonnie and Clyde, only with more getting caught. It seems that almost every crime they ever committed was together, there's a few counts of breaking and entering, some assault charges, and even a couple of restraining orders on these people. Recently they both skipped out on their parole. The man's name is Freddie Robertson. And what's even better than a name?" she asked, giving no time for a response. "A geographical location, which I got by tracing the GPS in Robertson's smart phone. You're welcome."

Hotch nodded, and after a clipped "Thanks, Garcia," he hung up and relayed the information to the rest of the team. He had to admit that working with Mrs. Garcia Morgan was helping the case along quite efficiently, and even if she was a little…odd, she was still the best.

Garcia was relieved to hear it when Winters and Robertson were behind bars, and Derek would be coming home safe. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to come home safe. No, it was the whole rest of the world that she didn't trust not to hurt him. Turning off her computers and monitors, she left the wonderful office in search of Prentiss, who was babysitting because she wasn't technically supposed to be working at this stage of her pregnancy. In fact, she wasn't even supposed to be in the building on Strauss' orders, but pregnant Prentiss did not take orders very well.

When she reached the cluster of cubicles, Garcia was about to climb the stairs to the landing when she saw him walking out of the elevator. They locked eyes, and walked over to where she was and pulled her into him, hugging her tight. They stood there like that, her arms around his neck, his face buried in her hair not caring that they were attracting all kinds of attention. When someone from behind them cleared his throat, the pulled apart but linked hands, looking at Hotch and waiting curiously for what he had to say.

"Garcia, your work was exceptional today, and I would like to offer you a full position here at the BAU," he said, a rare grin flashing momentarily across his face. Nodding frantically, Penelope said "Yes, of course! I would be honored!" In excitement, she squeezed her husband's hand so hard his circulation was cut off, and couldn't resist giving her new boss a quick, friendly hug before walking up to his office to find her daughter. Giving a shocked Hotchner a shrug in explanation, he waited for Pen to come back down to him before taking her hand and heading home.

Disclaimer: I just realized that my story has so far been lacking in this department, but I own nothing but my own character and story line!

A/N: This is the last chapter; I hope you all find it satisfying enough! Please review!


End file.
